


First Aid

by laireshi



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-10 09:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17423111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laireshi/pseuds/laireshi
Summary: Tony doesn't mind waiting for the rescue if Steve's with him.





	First Aid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [duckmoles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckmoles/gifts).



Tony hisses as Steve disinfects the long gash on his arm, but he stays still as Steve proceeds to bandage it.

“How are you holding up, Avenger?” Steve asks; the title means he’s worried.

“Not the first time I’ve been hurt,” Tony reminds him. It hurts, sure, but he’ll live. He’s more annoyed that the Savage Land monsters apparently evolved to _cut through his armour_.

Steve kisses Tony gently. “Carol’s en route with a new quinjet.”

Tony leans into him. He gets the impression it’s Steve who needs comforting here, not him.

“Waiting with you doesn’t sound half bad, Winghead.”


End file.
